The Slenderman Cometh
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: The Slenderman was always waiting in the shadows, watching Dawn's every move. And now, at his very moment, the time has come for him to claim her. M for graphic sexual content.


**The Slenderman Cometh**

The night is cold and icy as Dawn runs through the woods at full speed, the aura of pure evil swirling around her. She keeps her grip on the machete as she searches the woods for a way out. What started out as the first day of Total Drama Revenge of the Island turned into a night of blood and survival. It was exactly midnight when the _thing _came out of nowhere and began to kill its way through the campers until only Chef Hatchet, B, Scott, Anne Maria, Lightning, and Brick remained.

Dawn didn't know where the others where; after the attacks, the remaining campers had all scattered in various locations on the island. The bodies of the campers who couldn't managed to escape, including the sadistic host, Chris McLean, were left in different spots all over the island. Most of them strangled and flogged to death with deep bloody slashes in their flesh. Dawn had sensed the ominous aura from the moment that she had set foot in the island. It kept her acting jumpy and apprehensive the entire time they were there.

This aura...she could feel its influence traveling all over the island. It had been on this earth longer than any of them had been alive. It was a creature that was the urban legend that most people had cheerfully told one another in the most cheerful of atmospheres but never once paying heed to the chance of the creature being real. Upon escaping from the creature and watching him brutally torture and kill Chris in the middle of the camp, Dawn caught his full feature in the light of the crescent moon.

A black tailor suit with a black tie. He was inhumanly tall and thin. The thick, black tentacles that swayed and rolled seductively in the air. And last but not least...its face. Or...the spot where there was _supposed _to be a face. His entire head appeared to be nothing more than a white, bald mannequin's face, void of eyes, ears, nose, and a mouth. This was the creature that had come from years of fear and centuries of blood and carnage.

Chris had screamed at the top of his lungs before being strangled to death by the slender man's tentacles.

Slender...man...

"The Slenderman..." Dawn had hissed from behind the tree, watching Chris' body fall to the ground.

At that very moment, Slenderman had turned around and fixed his invisible eyes on the girl. Dawn's face paled as she felt the Slenderman's wicked intentions floating towards her person. Not even bothering to scream, she wheeled around and began to run at full speed towards the woods. She tripped over something thick yet soft when she running through the woods. Standing up, she saw that it was the body of Jo, neck snapped and face frozen in the scream that was her last just before Slenderman sealed her fate. A mixture of blood and saliva was oozing from her mouth.

Dawn's hands flew up to her mouth and she fought back vomit as her eyes stared down in horror at the shape of the bone that was poking under the skin of the Jo's neck. In her hand was a machete, presumably taken from the tool-shed on the other side of the island and used to fight off the sinister Slenderman. Tears fell from her eyes before she reached down and took the machete out of her hand and gently closed her lifeless eyes. Knowing that the Slenderman would be coming for her, she took off running again.

Machete in hand, she ran, ran, and ran through the trees. This creature either had inhabited this island before show had started or had just shown up. Other than that, there was no escape. The camera crew was dead, along with more than half of the campers. There was no way to escape. Dawn had reached a clearing at the woods. The moonlight shone down in a neat circle, giving a spotlight to the ring of trees.

Dawn froze when she felt the presence behind her. Trembling, she gripped the machete and slowly turned around to see the faceless figure coming towards her. Dawn slowly backed away, raising the machete in front of her.

"M-Mother of nature...Father of all time...look down upon this night of blood...and save your child's soul from this wretched abomination..." she prayed.

Slenderman inclined its head. _"My sweet little, Dawn. So pure and innocent."_

Its voice seemed to consist of three different people: an elderly man, a grown woman, and a young boy.

"H-How do you kn-know my n-name...?" Dawn fearfully demanded.

Slenderman walked closer and closer to Dawn until she was backed up into a tree, the blade part of the machete touching the tie of the Slenderman's suit. Using one of his tentacles, Slenderman grabbed the machete right out of Dawn's hands and flung it aside. The tip was impaled into the dirt from from the inertia of the throw and stood up into the ground.

"_I've sensed the purity around you from the time you were a child, Dawn," _Slenderman purred. _"I've always watched you. You bring something out of me that I have never felt towards a human...want...desire. I've waited in the shadows for you to grow."_

Dawn stared in fear at the empty face before her. No emotion. No doors to the soul. No eyes. Nothing.

"You're a monster..." Dawn whimpered.

This creature had been watching her ever since she was a child? A chill went down her back at learning that.

"_I've been waiting for you, Dawn." _The Slenderman reached down into the jacket of his suit and pulled out a black rose. _"I've waited for you to grow...and now...you're mine."_

And then Dawn was on the ground. The tentacles made their way around Dawn's wrists, holding her down in place. Slowly, a slit cut its way through the bottom half of the Slenderman's head. A mouth was forming. Slowly, the slit opened revealing a neat row of white, shark-like teeth. A thick black forked tongue rolled out the Slenderman's mouth and licked Dawn's cheek.

Dawn forced her head away as she felt the slimy tongue go up her cheek.

Slenderman pulled its tongue off her. _"Don't turn away...LOOK AT ME, DAWN!"_

She could only do as she was ordered and looked up at the creature.

"_We belong together...you and I..."_

"Please don't this..."

Slenderman's tongue went back into his mouth as he began to kiss Dawn's neck. Slowly, his hand slid up her waist and cupped her left breast. Dawn whimpered into the kiss as she felt her body being fondled.

A stream of saliva connected their mouths. _"I'm not going to harm you, Dawn. I am simply going to make your body long for me."_

Dawn shrieked as she felt him hike up her skirt and sink his teeth into the elastic of her panties and were torn away. The torn material still in his teeth, he spat it away and began to hungrily lick and drool over Dawn's inner thighs. His mouth felt surprisingly warm and his tongue soft.

Dawn could only tremble and whimper as Slenderman used his arms to part her legs.

"NO!" Dawn shouted, automatically trying to close her legs.

"_Shhh, Dawn. Don't fight me. This is going to be Heaven for you," _Slenderman promised, before diving his face into Dawn's womanhood.

A scream of mixed emotions escaped from Dawn's mouth as she felt the slippery tongue swirling about within her. It wasn't dancing about on the surface of her folds, but had plunged deep within her. Dawn did her best to fight the feeling of ecstasy that Slenderman was making her feel, but couldn't. The creature's tongue was gliding and caressing every hot spot within Dawn's walls.

"Sto...! _AAAAHHH!"_

Two of the tentacles when under Dawn's sweater, under her bra, and began to gently twist around both of her breasts. The Slenderman tooks his mouth off of her wet folds.

"_Do you want more, Dawn?" _he asked.

"No..." She weakly shook her head.

Slowly, she was turned onto her stomach, two tentacles still around her wrists and two playing with her breasts. Slowly, a tentacle slithered over the top of her vagina and began to tease her clitoris.

Dawn let out a sultry moan.

Slenderman's mouth spread in a pleased smile. _"Your mouth says no, Dawn. But your body seems to want more."_

And the tentacle went inside of Dawn, gently sliding in and out. Dawn's entire body thrashed as she felt the pleasure igniting her body with warmth. Her core throbbed with delight as she felt the tentacles inside her and all over her body.

"_Scream, Dawn," _he ordered, taking in the sight of Dawn helplessly trembling in ecstasy. _"Moan. Let me know how good I'm making you feel."_

"_No..." _Dawn gasped. _"Stop...Ohhhh...Stop..."_

* * *

"Stop...Stop..."

"Dawn?"

Dawn shot up in bed, but caught the laptop just before it had fallen onto the floor. The screen of the laptop was on the Creepypasta website and the story The Slenderman Cometh.

Anne Maria was standing over her, her eyes narrowed down at her. "You alright there, Moon-Girl? I heard you whimpering from outside the cabin."

"Ah, yes." Dawn closed the labtop down. "My apologies, Anne Maria. I was just having a bad dream was all."

"Well, if you're okay..."

"I am..." Dawn gave a reassuring smile.

"Well alright." Anne Maria applied another coat of hairspray to her poof. "Night."

She left the cabin.

Dawn sighed and relaxed back under the sheets.

That was the last time she read any Slenderman stories before bed.


End file.
